A New Shinobi Generation
by DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa
Summary: Peace had returned to the world after the Fourth Shinobi War. 12 years later, a girl named Nariaki Uzumaki who is Naruto and Hinata's daughter becomes a Shinobi like her parents. Basically, she becomes a Shinobi like her parents and trains hard learning about the Shinobi world around her as well as make many friends and comrades.
1. Nariaki Uzumaki

_**Author's Note: Hii! I'm DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa and I'm here to give you a new story. A story about 12 years after the Fourth Shinobi War. Please enjoy a look at the next Shinobi generation.**_

**Nariaki Uzumaki**

The sky was a blaze in luscious colors of orange and red, as the sun arose to greet the Hidden Leaf Village. Spring had just begun and all the wild life was returning. As the birds were chirping, a middle aged, blonde with whisker like marks on his face was beckoned awake by the smell of bacon, eggs, toast but he wasn't sure do to the fact that he was still half asleep.

"Good morning, Naruto." said a lavender-eyed woman with long dark blue hair.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Hinata. You look beautiful today as always." he said hugging her from behind, his arms around her waist, and his head lying on her shoulder.

"They should let you take a vacation every once in a while. Being the Hokage is wearing you out." Hinata said blushing a little as he hugged her.

"Hey, is it just me or is it too quiet in here?"

"Yes." Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes then widened, "Wait, if you're here then who's cooking in the kitchen?!"

"Our daughter, of course. Who else could it be?" Hinata said.

"Ah, I remember now!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. But even then, he got up from his bed and put his regular Shinobi clothing and orange Hokage jacket, "But I'll go check, just in case. For all we know, it might be an assassin trying to kill us." Naruto then went downstairs.

Hinata giggled and said, "An assassin killing us with breakfast? You're so funny, Naruto."

Naruto went down the stair into the kitchen to see the pan on the oven still cooking but with no cooker. He slowly approached the pan to see the bacon and eggs cooking, "Whoever this intruder it, he sure can cook well." Naruto then felt a cold kunai at his throat.

"You're the Hokage yet you are easily caught off guard," a female voice said.

"True, I am easy to trick when it comes to food…but," the real Naruto appeared behind the female sticking a kunai at her neck, "I always look before I leap."

The female smiled and then laughed, "Okay Dad, you got me!" The female lowered to kunai.

The female had long orange hair tied to a ponytail with a bell, lavender eyes, wears a purple and tan sleeveless outfit with blue sandals.

"Nariaki, that's the third time you tried to get me." Naruto said.

"I know, but I want to prove myself better than you that's all." the girl named Nariaki said.

"You have to admit she's gotten quite good, don't you think, Naruto?" Hinata said coming down the stairs. She was wearing a long sleeved kimono dress with a long blue skirt.

Naruto's eyes were closed, but opened them as the corners of his mouth turned upward. "She's great! Now what's for breakfast?!"

Nariaki giggled and said, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."

"Well Nariaki, it's true, you have gotten far as a stealthy ninja." Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head in agreement as she put eggs, bacon, and toast on each of their plates. "However, until you pass your exam, beat you Jounin teacher, AND do everything better than Sasuke's son!"

"Naruto, dear, please don't let you and Sasuke's rivalry enter our child's life." Hinata said sweat dropping.

"Speaking of which, the graduation exam is today. I'm so ready!" Nariaki shouted confidently.

"So, kiddo, are you entirely sure about taking the hard life of a Shinobi?" Naruto asked as he put some of the scrambled egg into his mouth.

"I'm definitely sure!" Nariaki then realized something, "...Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" Nariaki gobbled up her food and grabbed her bag, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" She then made a mad dash to the academy.

"Haha. Kids these days." Naruto said as he and Hinata finished their food and got ready for work. "I'll see you soon, honey." Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"You too, sweetie." Hinata replied lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Nariaki mumbled as she dashed towards the academy bursting though the doors. "SORRY IM LATE!" She shouted as she bowed.

"Nariaki Uzumaki that was your third tardy!" The woman with the two bun hair style said, "As punishment, you'll have to miss lunch."

"But Tenten sensei…"

"No buts!" the woman named Tenten said, "Just because you're the Hokage's daughter doesn't mean you get to slack off. Now please take a seat so we can get to the final lesson."

Nariaki sighed and took a seat, "Great...I'm gonna train hungry again…" She thought.

During lunch, Nariaki was stuck writing some sentences over and over on the board. Her stomach growled and she rubbed her stomach, "I'm so hungry…" She complained.

"Ah, hungry and stuck writing sentences again?" a voice called.

Nariaki turned to a raven-haired man, "Konohamaru sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the girl who got stuck with writing duty." the man named Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, this is the day of the exam. How am I suppose to focus if I haven't eaten anything?" Nariaki asked.

"Well, I knew you would get caught up in this situation. So I got you this." Konohamaru took out a bowl of hot ramen.

Nariaki was shocked and happy, "Oh…thank you so much, Konohamaru sensei!" She happily took the bowl of ramen and began eating it until there was nothing left. "Thank you again, Konohamaru sensei, I'll never forget this!"

"Hehe, your welcome. Say hi to you father for me." Konohamaru said as he left.

After lunch had ended, Nariaki listened to Tenten along with the rest of the class.

"Okay, class, today is the day for the graduation exam. I assume that all of you are ready." Tenten said, "I'll call you one at a time. To start, Nariaki Uzumaki."

Nariaki stood from her seat and entered the examination room. She started her exam by throwing the three Kunai and Shuriken given to her. She nailed the Kunais with all three of them on the bullseye. She got all three of her Shurikens on the pole passing the portion of the test. She also aced on the Ninja Vocabulary portion and basic close combat techniques.

"Alright, Nariaki, now perform the Clone Jutsu." Tenten said.

"Yes, ma'am." Nariaki said performing some basic handsigns, "Clone Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared beside her and behind it was a perfect replica of her.

"Well, done, Nariaki." Tenten said.

Nariaki exited the room. Deciding to kill some time while waiting for the other students to do their exams, she sat next to two of her friends. Both of them were boys.

One of them raven black hair, green eyes, wears a black T-shirt with a dark red jacket over it with a symbol of a red and white fan on the back and orange sandals.

The other boy had black spiky hair, Black skin tone, Brown eyes, and a red tattoo that has a sword on his arm. He wore black t shirt, Black shorts and black ninja footwear.

"Hey, Itachi, Wataru." Nariaki greeted the raven haired named Itachi and the black haired named Wataru.

Wataru blushed a little when he saw Nariaki, "Hey, Nariaki, so how did you do?"

"I did a-okay. Are you both ready for your exam?" Nariaki asked.

Itachi smiled and said, "Of course we are. We're ready for anything."

Nariaki smiled too and said, "So, Itachi, both of our fathers had quite a history. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes. Though, you're not like your father, are you?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, but I do love ramen as much as he does." Nariaki said.

Itachi shook his head and smiled, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree; especially a golden one."

Nariaki giggled and said, "Aw, that's so sweet, Romeo."

Wataru scoffed, "Show off…"

"No being a bad sport, Wataru. We're on the same side." Nariaki said.

"I know…" Wataru said.

After a long time of waiting, Tenten finally came out.

"I am very shocked to say this, but…" After a moment of silence, she smiled, "All of you have passed! Congratulations!"

Everyone in the classroom shouted in joy and Nariaki hugged Itachi and Wataru in happiness. All of them received their Shinobi headbands. Nariaki placed it around her waist while Itachi wrapped it around his right arm and Wataru placed it around his neck. Nariaki hugged the two boys again.

"Yes! We did it you guys!" Nariaki shouted.

Wataru entire face was rosy red but he was enjoying the hug he and Itachi were receiving.

"Hey! Let's celebrate with some ramen!" Nariaki said.

"Alright." Itachi said and Wataru nodded.

"Okay, on to Ichiraku's Ramen!" Nariaki shouted as the three went to the most famous ramen shop in the village. There, they bought themselves some nice pork ramen to eat. They both talked about their plans as Shinobi, hoping with their hearts that they would all be on the same squad.

It was time for them to go and Nariaki said her goodbyes and went to the Hokage Tower to see her dad. She reached the top floor of the Tower and knocked on the door that had a golden sign that said 'Hokage's Office'.

"Come in." Naruto's voice came from inside.

Nariaki opened the door to see her dad finishing up some paperwork. "Hey, Dad, are you all set to go?" She asked as she walked towards the table.

"Yeah, your mom said she's cooking tonight. Why don't you head back home first. I'll come by later." Naruto said.

"Okay. See you at home, Dad." Nariaki said as she left the room.

The clock read 5 o'clock. Nariaki decided to walk through the park. She was on her way home until she saw a purple light in the distance.

"What's that light?" She asked as she followed to light. When she followed it to the source, she discovered some kind of object. Her eyes widened as she looked at a purple colored rock that was glowing brightly. "What is that? A rock?" Curious, she reached out her hand, but when she did, purple chakra engulfed her hands and spread throughout her body. Nariaki tried to scream, but she couldn't as images burned through her mind. All too fast for her to compensate or figure out; however, one image was clear as it showed a giant dragon with purple eyes.

Nariaki woke up quickly panting for breath and sweaty. "What in the world happened?" She looked at where the purple rock was to see that it was gone. She wanted to figure out what happened but she needed to get home soon, otherwise her parents will worry.

It took a 20-minute walk before Nariaki reached the Uzumaki residence. The house looked beautiful as usual, with its white paint job and three stories with balconies on the top floor. Before she went inside, Nariaki thought,_ "I'll have to keep that purple rock thing a secret. I don't want Mom and Dad to worry about me."_ She went inside the house after staring at it for a while.

"I'm home." Nariaki said. "Welcome home, Nariaki! Hurry and wash up, its dinnertime soon." Mom said.

"Sure Mom. I'll just take a shower while I'm at it. Today's exam was BRUTAL but I passed!" Nariaki said as she went to her room.

She plopped into her bed lied down for a while. She put her sling bag on the table and got a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt. She took a clean towel and had a shower. After her shower, she went downstairs to be greeted by a delicious smell.

"Aww yea." Nariaki said as she helped her mom bring the food to the dinner table.

"Now all we need is for dad to come..."

A voice saying 'I'm home!' interrupted her.

"Oh, your father's home already!"

"Hey Hinata, sweetie, how are you doing? Whatchu cook?" Naruto asked kissing Hinata's cheek.

"Your favorite, Ramen." She answered.

"WHOO! I'll come down as soon as I finish my shower." Naruto said as he dashed upstairs.

It took no time until Naruto was done with his shower and joined was already on the table slurping on his ramen. Hinata got some napkins and sat down to eat. The family started to eat as they sat down.

"So, Nariaki, how'd you do?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"I passed with flying colors, Dad." Nariaki said smiling.

"Haha! That's my girl!" Naruto shouted.

Nariaki said finishing her food and going to her room. Inside, she thought about tomorrow, "I hope Wataru, Itachi, and I get on the same team…"

The door opened silently and Hinata came in. "Are you thinking about what squad you'll be assigned to tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just hope I get paired with my BFF's." Nariaki answered.

"Itachi and Wataru?" Hinata asked again.

"Yeah. Why?" Nariaki asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that Wataru likes you." Hinata said.

"What. The. WHAT?! Wait wait wait. You mean 'like' as a friend?" Nariaki asked.

"Don't think so. I mean like, as in he has a crush on you." Hinata answered.

Nariaki giggled and said, "Well, if little Wataru wants to like me that way, he'll just have to prove it."

Hinata giggled, "Well, there is a chance that I could be you Jounin, Nariaki. But I'll have to warn you: I won't be soft on you because you're my daughter.

"I know, Mom." Nariaki said.

"Good night, Nariaki." Hinata kissed Nariaki on the forehead before leaving her room.

"Yeah. Good night." Nariaki answered. Hinata left the room soon after and Nariaki fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note: And that's the first chapter of this story! I'm getting very excited about what will happen. Please review and support this story! See ya!**_


	2. Squad 1

_**Jurabi: Okay, here's the next chapter for you all but I need to say something. When I made Nariaki up, she actually looks like another OC named Sawaii Hitomi. I had no idea that I made Nariaki like her, I swear. It was just so weird and kinda ironic, but anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Squad 1**

It was morning time today and Nariaki woke up with a start. Her alarm clock went off a few seconds after that.

"Hah. First time waking up before the alarm rings!" She shouted.

The time read 7 am. Nariaki went downstairs to see some piping hot breakfast and a note.

_Dear Nariaki:_

_Dad went off to his office early because there were some...unexpected work to do. I have a meeting at the Hyuga residence, so help yourself to whatever's on the table, okay? Hope I become you Jounin soon._

_XOXO Mom_

"I guess I'll have to lock the door and everything." Nariaki said to herself. Her mother already packed her lunch in a blue bento box. She got her sling bag and all the tools she'll need. She finished her breakfast, packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. Nariaki made sure each entrance to the house is secured before heading out. She locked the door before leaving the house and walked to the academy to already see Tenten and the rest of the graduated students.

"Hey." Nariaki greeted everyone like she usually does.

"Nariaki! You're early, that's rare." Tenten said.

"I get that a lot." Nariaki replied as she sat down next to Itachi and Wataru.

Tenten began by saying, "Welcome all of you. I'm very proud of you for making it this far. You are all now official Genin in training. I will now assign you all to teammates and to your Jonin Sensei so listen carefully." Tenten looked at her files and started calling out names, "Squad 1: Wataru Ishinami, Itachi Uchiha, and Nariaki Uzumaki."

Nariaki couldn't suppress the excitement and happiness inside her. She was so happy she hugged both Itachi and Wataru. Wataru started to blush strawberry red.

"This is so awesome! We're on the same team together, guys! I'm so happy!" Nariaki shouted.

Hinata was speed walking as fast as she could to her destination. The Hyuga meeting was over and she was on her way to the Hokage Tower. Nariaki was now wearing a light purple outfit with blue pants. The bottom of her hair was tied in a small ponytail and her arms had wrappings on them.

"Oh…I hope I make it in time!" She thought as she rushed inside.

Naruto was talking to three Jounin.

One was a man with spiky hair tied in a pony tail wearing regular ninja clothing.

Another was a woman with long pink hair. She too was wearing regular ninja clothing.

The last was a woman with long blond hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless outfit.

"And so, these are you Genin students…" But before Naruto could continue, Hinata came barging though the door bowing in respect

"I'm sorry I'm late, Lord Hokage."

Naruto smiled and said, "Hinata, it's okay. You're my wife so you can call me Naruto, alright?"

"Yes, Naruto." Hinata calmed down and joined with the other Jounin.

"Hello, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura." She said to Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura.

"Hi, Hinata, it's been a while." Sakura said as Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, it has." Hinata said and she and the others listened to Naruto.

"It is great to see you guys again. So, here are you squads. Hinata, yours is Squad 1 which is Wataru Ishinami, Itachi Uchiha, and…big surprise out own daughter."

Hinata was happy to see that her wish of having her daughter as her student comes true.

"So that's your daughter? She's cute." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but look at your own son…he's handsome." Hinata said.

"Well, his father is Sasuke, the most handsome Uchiha to walk the world." Sakura said.

"I hope great things will come from you team, Hinata." Naruto said turning to Ino, "Ino, you're the leader of Squad 2: Daisuke Yanagi, Erika Matsuki, and Mai Kamiya."

"Oh. Can you tell me about them?" Ino asked.

"Sure, Daisuke is like the younger version of me. He's always done a number of pranks but watch out Ino, he apparently has the mysterious ability to tickle people just by looking at them. Naruto explained. Ino didn't know what Naruto was talking about. How can you tickle someone just by looking at them? Naruto continued, "Erika really acts like a fan girl to Daisuke. It's kinda ironic since it's just like how you two acted around Sasuke. Erika's very good at following orders so expect great things from her." Naruto kept going, "And here's a bit of an emo Sasuke. Her name is Mai Kamiya, and there's not much to say except her clan is a distinct cousin of the Yamanaka family."

"Really?!" Ino asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've never heard of such a clan." Naruto said. "But this team is surprisingly like Sakura, Sasuke, and I were like. Ah, the good memories."

Ino giggled and said, "Well I look forward to working with them, Lord Hokage."

Naruto smiled and turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you're the leader of Squad 3 which is Atsuna Uchiyama, Sanosuke Nara, and Wolve. Even I don't know what Wolve's last name is but you have a son Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked in shock.

Shikamaru too was surprised at this, "How did she even get him her?! What a drag…"

"She?" Naruto asked.

"Oh," Sakura said, "You mean that Sand girl…Temari wasn't it?"

Shikamaru sighed and then nodded, "I didn't think she would send our son here. What's up with the Sand village's academy?"

"Well, at least you get to bond with you son Shikamaru and congrats. I'm sure the other Jounin will come and receive the rest of the students. Good luck to all of you." Naruto said.

* * *

Wataru and Itachi were waiting in the playground of the academy. Nariaki told them to wait there until she came back.

"Well, Wataru, it looks like our wish came true. I'm happy about our team arrangement." Itachi said.

"I'm very happy as well," Wataru said. "I was afraid that I might end up without my best friends. I'm glad I'm with you and Nariaki."

"Someone called my name," Nariaki said, as she appeared behind the two boys. "Sorry, Daisuke was upset that he was teamed with the two quietest kunoichies in the Hidden Leaf Village. It's so great that we're on the same team together."

"And all we need is for our Jounin to come and well get started on some adventures. I'm so fired up!" Wataru shouted in excitement.

"There's no need to rush though; after all, we still need to train well for hard missions that shinobi always go on." Itachi said.

"Right, Itachi, I'm sure that we'll be the best Shinobi team this village has." Nariaki declared.

At that moment, a woman giggled behind the new team. "We'll see."

Nariaki and the others turned around to look at the woman that made the comment. All of their eyes widened as they saw Hinata sitting on a tree.

"Mom!" Nariaki shouted.

"It's the 6th Hokage's Wife!" Itachi and Wataru shouted as they bowed in respect.

Hinata waved her hand, "You don't need to bow to me, little Genin, because I'm now you Jounin of Squad 1. I'm Hinata Hyuga, as you already know."

Itachi and Wataru stood up again, "Yes, sir…I mean, ma'am!" Wataru stumbled a bit.

"Would you like to follow me? I would like to get to know all three of you better." All three students nodded and followed their new sensei.

* * *

At the Training Ground, Hinata took a seat on a tree stump, while Wataru, Nariaki, and Itachi leaned against the three training logs. "Okay, I would like for you to give me your names, likes, dislikes, and goals." When the students looked at her with a confused look, Hinata sighed and stood up. "Like this. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like spending time with my husband and daughter and learning new types of Taijutsu. I dislike men who think woman are not fit to be ninjas and bullies who attack people for no reason. My goal is to pass on my skills to ninja willing to learn."

After hearing their sensei, the three Genin became very interested. Nariaki found her sensei/mother to be a strong kunoichi that she could look up to. Itachi determined that this is one person he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of. Wataru saw a lot of dedication from the woman before him.

Nariaki decided that it was her turn, so she stood up and gave her description with vibrato. "My name is Nariaki Uzumaki. My likes are my parents, friends, instant ramen, and music." At this comment, she put an arm around Itachi and Wataru's necks. "My dislikes are bugs, little brats who think they know everything, and jerks who think that they are better than everyone else and the mindless idiots that follow them. My goal is to become the greatest Hokage. Greater than even my father. Believe it."

Hinata giggled at Nariaki's remarks.

Itachi stood up. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. My likes are talking to my friends and training with my father. My dislikes are people who call me weak or worthless. My goal is to restore my clan to its former glory."

"_Wow…He's a very passionate young man. It mainly is about his clan, but he cares about his friends and family as well. He wants to respect his family and protect the things he cares about. He might be very good at taking direction."_ Hinata thought.

It was Wataru's turn and he stood up and said, "My name is Wataru Ishinami. My likes are music, birds, reading, writing stories, drawing, and…" He then looked at Nariaki and blushed and then continued, "My dislikes are being made fun of having no parents. I have a secret though; I'm from the Land of Lighting. I've lived there since he was one until my parents were…" Wataru didn't finish as everyone looked at him closely, "But my goal is to be the greatest ninja I can be and well…" He then looked at Nariaki again and blushed.

Hinata giggled and thought, _"I knew it. This boy does have a crush on my daughter. Still, the fact that he has a strong passion to train, he might improve very quickly. Also, his will to please people will make his obedience, team work, skills, and battle strategy techniques very effective." _"Okay everyone," Hinata said. "Bring all of the ninja gear you have at your disposal. We will meet in this location. Any questions?"

Nariaki raised her hand. "Mom, or Hinata sensei…"

"Just call me you mother," Hinata said.

"Okay, Mom, what did you mean when you said we'll see back there?"

Hinata smiled and waved off the question. "Don't worry about it, Nariaki. Now, do we all know what we need to for tomorrow?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, when Wataru and the others got to the training ground, they saw Hinata sitting on the same tree stump that she was sitting on yesterday. She looked at them with a serious look on her face. The intensity of her lavender eyes caused Wataru's spine to shiver a bit.

"Good morning everyone," Hinata said. "I have some important things that I need to go over, so I need you three to listen closely." When all three gave their sensei their undivided attention, Hinata continued. "First off, the three of you are not shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village yet."

"What do you mean?" Wataru said in an angry outburst. "Are you telling me that we spent all that time in this academy for nothing? All three of us passed our exams, all of us. How can you tell us we aren't ninja?" Wataru finished in a huff. He was beside herself with anger. He couldn't stand that his friends and he weren't ninjas. Passing the exams was supposed to be their entrances to the world of shinobies, but that wasn't the case, apparently.

"Calm down, Wataru. The reason why is because only nine of the students from the academy are allowed to become a ninja. You must be tested to see how well you can work on missions. So, your final exam is to knock me on my back."

"That's it?" Itachi asked. "That doesn't seem bad."

"Yep, that's all you have to do. However, I'll not be going easily on any of you. You did pass the academy; you should be able to handle it. Also, I will only be teaching the person who knocks me over before times up." All three of their mouths fell wide open. "Sorry, but I need to train those who have potential. I'll close my eyes and let you hide for ten seconds. Go," Hinata said as she closed her eyes. Wataru, Nariaki, and Itachi looked at each other before finding places to hide in any direction.

After ten seconds, Hinata opened her eyes to find herself pleasantly surprised. As she looked throughout the woods, she could find no trace of her "opponents" at all.

"_I must say,"_ Hinata thought to herself, _"These guys excel at hiding in the trees very well."_

Hinata stood in the area for around ten minutes before she had to move the hair out of her face. As soon as she activated her Byakugan, she saw light, but fast footsteps approaching. She smiled, ducked, and looked above as she saw a pale hand above her. She flashed an open grin as she looked into the shocked face of Nariaki. Nariaki placed both of her hands on the ground and did a front flip to land on her feet. She turned around to face Hinata, who stood back up with a light smile on her.

"Good job, Nariaki," Hinata said as she put her right hand on her hip. "You're fast and can be quiet as necessary. But, you are going to have to do better if you want to knock me down.

Nariaki smiled and threw a palm right at her sensei/mother. Hinata reacted by grabbing Nariaki's right wrist and then she noticed something. If she would have allowed Nariaki's hit to connect, then the force could have made Hinata stumble. Nariaki directed her other hand towards Hinata's chest. Hinata grabbed Nariaki's hand with her other free hand. When Nariaki noticed that her sensei held her arms in an "X" formation, she smiled wildly.

"Got you, Mom," she shouted as she dropped into a sitting position, causing Hinata to stumble forward. As she stumbled, Nariaki pulled back to bring her future sensei to be down. Hinata let herself be pulled but she landed on her feet and brought Nariaki into the air and flipped her over her head. When Nariaki was about to become face and face to Hinata, the Jōnin sent a kick right into Nariaki's stomach. Nariaki flew in the air, all the way into the bushes and was no longer in sight.

As Hinata saw the first ninja-in-training fly into the woods, she let of a big sigh. _"Wow, that was a very impressive strategy to bring me down. If I wasn't paying attention, she would have passed my test with no problem. I'm going to have to pay more attention to her from now on."_ She thought. Before, she could completely catch her breath; she was tackled from behind. At least, that was what Wataru thought, until Hinata disappeared leaving only a log under him. Wataru's eyes went wide as he got pulled into a tight headlock. Wataru grabbed the arm and tried to pull it away from his neck. Then he felt his sensei's face next to his.

"Nice try, Wataru," Hinata whispered in his ear. "I admit that you caught me off guard. If I had thought that Nariaki was my only opponent, then you would have knocked me down to the ground. Try harder next time." She then let go of his neck and grabbed his hands. She then started to spin Wataru around, making him dizzy. She let go of him, throwing him in the direction that she kicked Nariaki.

With her Byakugan, she also detected another attack coming from behind and dodged a kick. She smiled up at Itachi who slid on the ground and faced her.

"You have great reflexes, Itachi." Hinata commented.

"And so do you, but can you dodge this?" Itachi then performed handsigns, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shot a ball of fire at Hinata but she dodges it.

"_He's mastered a high ranked Jutsu…" _Hinata thought as Itachi rushed at her and performed some punches and kicks that she easily blocks.

Hinata was at a tight spot as Itachi was about to kick her down until she spun around and palm struck him in the chest sending him flying.

She pushed the hair out of her face and looked up to the sky. She put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. _"They better hurry, time is almost up."_

* * *

In the forest, Wataru was very upset. "AHH! I hate this! How are we suppose to fight a Jounin when we're just Genin?!"

"Calm down, Wataru. I got beaten too. There must be a way past her defenses…" Nariaki said folding her arms thinking.

Wataru stood back up, only to get knocked down by a flying Itachi.

"Itachi, get off me," Wataru said irritated.

"Oh, sorry Wataru. Here," Itachi said as he got up and offered Wataru a hand.

Nariaki took his hand. "Thanks." He got and folded his arms thinking and started to pace back and forth. "Man, this is impossible. There is no way to..."

"I've got it!" Nariaki shouted grabbing the boys' attention.

"You've got something, Nariaki?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, I do. Here's the plan," Nariaki, Wataru, and Itachi huddled together to form the plan.

* * *

Hinata looked back to the sky. The sun was almost directly above her. "Hmmm, three minutes left, she said to herself. "Those kids better hurry of they will all fail." As soon as she said that, she heard a group of feet coming towards her. She looked forward to see Wataru and Nariaki barreling down at her in a frontal approach. As soon as they reached her, Nariaki threw consecutive palms and Wataru threw consecutive punches at her. The barrage of attacks caused Hinata to shield herself. Putting her arms in front of her, she tried to assess the situation.

"_This makes no sense. They both tried to take me down in non-direct, thoroughly thought out methods earlier. Now, they're just striking at me with a frontal assault. Why?"_ As Hinata pondered this, she noticed that the ninja hopefuls' attacks were finally getting to her. She notice that Nariaki's attacks were covering the front and left while Wataru's attacks were covering the front and right, allowing her to only move backward. "This isn't good. If they keep this up, they might get me to trip over. I didn't want to do this, but I'm going to have to use my 64 palm strike to stop them." At once, Hinata pushed her arms forward, causing both Nariaki and Wataru to fall back.

Nariaki smirked and then said, "Now, Itachi!"

In a puff of smoke, Itachi appeared behind Nariaki and Wataru and gave them a good push to send them flying back to Hinata. Before Hinata could react, she was tackled to the ground by Nariaki and Wataru.

Hinata looked to the sky and noticed that the sun was directly over her. "Just in time," she smiled as she sat up. "Good job to all of you. Unfortunately, I will only train Nariaki and Wataru since they..."

"No, Mom!" Nariaki interrupted with great voice. She looked at her sensei/mother with determination. "I…I won't be able to train with you."

"And neither will I." Wataru said.

"Why not? Both of you have earned the right to train with me. Why won't you take it?" Hinata asked.

"Because we are a team," Nariaki answered, gesturing to Wataru and Itachi. "We graduated together and we're put on the same team. They're my friends and I won't train without them."

"Besides, we wouldn't have tackled you if it wasn't for Itachi's help." Wataru said.

"That's very noble of you. But how do you know that Itachi wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Because we're friends," Itachi stood in front of Nariaki. "We stand together no matter what. Even if I knocked you down, I would gladly go back to the academy with Nariaki and Wataru!"

Hinata looked at Itachi and he nodded to her. She looked at all of them with no emotion on her face. "Well, since you guys are so close together there is only one thing to say." Hinata then smiled at her students. "You all pass. You are now officially ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village and my students. Congratulations." Hinata said giving a thumbs up.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note: Yaay…I just got back from auditioning for Statesboro Marching Band Drum Major. I have to admit, I did better than I expected but there were stiff competition. But I feel like I did my very best. I just need to wait until at least a week until the next drum major is announced. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. AN: StoryArc Suggestions Opened

Jurabi: Hey guys! As you can see summer has come but unfortunately, I've been hit with writer's block and I don't know where I can take this story. I was hoping that some of you can create some arcs of your own. I know, it's not right for the author to rely on his readers to create his/her story, but I really need this. I've been too busy with other fanfics and I need to give all of them as much attention as I can before summer ends. If some of you can create some arcs of your own for me, that will be a great help. Thanks you again and sorry for keeping you all waiting.


End file.
